


The Black Dragon.

by Ryuto12



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Assassin Killua Zoldyck, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fire Powers, I guess fluff to???, Killua Zoldyck Being a Little Shit, M/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Nen be difficult to fully understand, Original Character Death(s), POV Original Character, So excuse if I heck something up, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: Rylluki Zoldyck, hes was the twin of Alluka. He likes to stay home like Milluki, and he favors acting out like Killua. He wishes Kalluto was around a little more and wishes the best for Illumi. He's on fair terms for Alluka, being twins gives a natural taste for either war or peace between them. And he tolerates his parents and Zeno.He's got Killua's talent, he's got Milluki's way of lazing around, and he's got Kalluto's way of, " eh, whatever, I'll do it. "This is the story of how he ditched his families ideals and got tired of being like them. Join the young Zoldyck as he paves his path into history, friends by his side.Join, The Black Dragon, Rylluki Zoldyck.
Relationships: Killua Zodlyck & Original Character, Zoldyck Family & Original Character
Kudos: 3





	The Black Dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milluki Acts out against a servant. Rylluki gets tired of it.

Family meals were a joke for the Zoldyck family. Cause they didn’t exist. Illumi, Killua, Alluka and Kalluto were all gone, while Milluki was playing games in his room. Silva and Kikyo were off doing something, and Zeno was doing whatever he pleased, something about being off on a mission. He got to take out some political dude or whatever. 

So instead it ended with Rylluki sitting alone at the large table that never had more than 2 people at a time. Sure, a few servants were around. But, most never spoke unless spoken to. Even more emotional butlers like Gotoh and Canary were quiet people. 

The servants were silent and vigilant people, never speaking or doing unnecessary tasks without orders to do so.

So Rylluki sat and ate his steak, his side or olives being already gone. He more a less picked at it, dipping the steak into the ranch and slowly munching his food. He sat letting himself get bored and his food cold, simply re-heating it with his Nen. 

He didn’t exactly have any cool servants around either, Canary or Gotoh to be specific, but others were cool to. 

He had people who might talk back to him, but only cause they wanted to keep there lives. 

After all, Kikyo, Silva and Zeno were gone, along with Illumi and Killua. Which left Rylluki in charge, despite Milluki being older. 

What would you choose? The skilled assassin who could actively keep his Ren active? Or the kid that spends his time with figurines and only learned basic Ten?

I think option 1. 

” Sir? “ A servant asked. 

They had a typical monotone voice. Rylluki took a few seconds to consider looking up but eventually did. 

The man had a stoic look with the standard suit worn by all servants. His face wouldn’t be memorable, it was standard. 

Straight face, eyes pointed directly at him. A look of nothing, but his eyes said _fear.  
_

” What?“ Rylluki finally answered.

Meanwhile Rylluki’s voice was nothing but casual and lacking in formality.

Though there was an unintentional bite in his voice that made the servant shudder. 

” Your elder brother, Milluki wishes to speak with you. “ The servant straightened up there back with there still monotone voice. 

Rylluki thought for a moment. He could, and maybe annoy or kill his brother. Or he couldn’t, and he’d just annoy him still and not kill him. 

” Tell him I’ll be up in a moment. “ He settled on answering. 

" Yes sir. " The male servant bowed with a nod before setting off. 

Milluki's door shot open. 

" Knock. " He growled at the person. His little brother to be exact. 

" Didn't feel like it. " His brother shot back. 

Milluki resisted grabbing the knife off his desk and tossing it at the doorway. " Shut the door. " He instead barked out. 

**_Slam!_ **

The door loudly hit the frame. 

" Brat, " Milluki mumbled. " Anyway, can I test something on you? " 

Rylluki laughed. " Why not. " He snickered. 

Milluki smirked and turned in his chair, immediately launching a firecracker at his brother. Rylluki looked shocked for a brief moment before relaxing. Rylluki didn't even flinch when the firecracker hit him and went off, only frowning as his shirt burned. After a set of moments what was left of the firecracker laid at Rylluki's feet. 

He looked down at it stomped the remaining flame out, searing his foot and pant-leg in the process. He then smirked and kicked it at Milluki. 

" That it? " Rylluki asked, a grin creeping to his face. 

" $$$$. " Milluki cursed as the remains of the firecracker exploded next to him. 

Rylluki with a roll of his eyes reacted on instinct and used his Nen to put out the flame. " False Fire! " He called out as his Aura formed around his eyes and left hand, he reached out and the flame vanished in a second. 

Milluki scowled and grabbed a cigar, better than getting up to find his lighter. He reached out as the flame vanished and lit the thing. 

Rylluki grinned wider and turned. 

Before Milluki could say anything, Rylluki shot out the door and slammed it shut again. 

**_SLAM!_ **

It hit even harder than before. 

Rylluki grumbled a few curses and ditched his shirt as he slammed the door. He let out a hiss of pain from the brief run, being painfully reminded that he stomped on a firecracker before kicking it. He shook his head and the pain away, he had trained himself to ignore burns quite well. 

He eventually found himself in the Zoldyck training room. Rylluki found himself sitting on a bench, sweat staining his brow as he easily lifted a 1 ton weight in his left hand. He'd gotten out of his pants and into some purely red basket ball shorts, and no shirt. Simply a towel on his neck. Out the corner of his eye he saw to butlers by the door. 

There faces, again, weren't memorable. A young girl, long brown hair, pale skin and the _standard,_ suit. A man, _standard_ suit, short black hair, tan skin. There faces weren't memorable. 

" Oi! " Rylluki called out. 

The butlers turned to him. " Yes? " They both asked. Standard. 

" Fetch me a glass of water, if you will. " The young Zoldyck commanded. 

The butlers tensed at his harsh tone, there eyes showing _fear._

The man turned to the girl and gave her a the order to do as the boy asked. The girl frowned and made a silent protest. 

The male butler raised his hand. " Do it. " 

The girl flinched. 

" Don't threaten one because they are weaker than you. " Rylluki warned. 

The man flinched that time. The butler locked his gaze with the young Zoldyck's cold night blue eyes. 

Rylluki's eyes flicked past the man and to the girl. He saw something that both terrified and made him smirk. 

The girl had a look of not fear, hate, anger, sadness, or shock.

She had a look of awe and happiness. 

The male had a look of anger and fear. 

Nothing memorable there. 

Rylluki shrugged and looked back to the weight in his hand and debated getting a heavier one. Something along the lines of like 5-8 tons. Or maybe 20... " I did give an order. " He broke the silence. 

" Right. " The man nodded. " I am deeply sorry for my actions. " 

" Orders should be down fast. " Rylluki continued. 

Both butlers quickly scrambled back to what they should do. " Actually. " Rylluki stopped them. 

" Old man, go to my room to get me a shirt. Preferably the red dragon shirt. Girl, water if you will. " 

They both nodded and hurried off. 

Rylluki waited about 30 seconds before ditching the weight and towel. He stood and rolled his shoulders, letting out a sigh. 

" Yo. " 

The young female butler from before jumped higher than any person could ever hope and dropped the glass of water in the sink, the water pouring out. 

" Don't do th-! I mean... Uhm... Uh... " The girl shot back before stopping herself. " Sorry. " She mumbled. 

" No worries. " Rylluki snickered with a wave of his hand. 

The girl looked down shamefully and fiddled with her thumbs. 

" Is there something you need, sir? " The girl asked. 

" Your name. " The black haired Zoldyck responded. 

" Melissa. " The girl mumbled. 

" Hm. Well, cut the sir thing, we look the same age. Makes me feel old. " Rylluki shrugged. 

" I'm 11. " The girl, now dubbed Melissa, mumbled. 

" Same here. " Rylluki smiled. " Thanks for the water by the way. " He had the most sarcastic tone ever. 

" S-sorry! " Melissa scrambled out. 

Rylluki laughed and turned to the sink, quickly refilling the glass and chugging it down. 

_Slam!_

" What was that? " The girl asked. 

" Milluki... " The Zoldyck grumbled. 

Rylluki then put down the glass, turned and bolted through the estate. He gestured for the girl to follow. 

Milluki scowled at the butler on the ground. " Idiot. " He scoffed. 

" I didn't know your fat ass would ever leave your room. " A voice said down the hall. 

Rylluki. 

" Shut up little brother. " The larger man barked out. 

His little brother snorted. " Make me. " 

He appeared in front of the butler on the ground. 

It was a young boy with orange-ginger hair, a normal suit and pale skin. 

" I will. " Milluki threatened. 

" Do not threaten those stronger than you. " Rylluki narrowed his eyes. 

MIlluki glared down at his brother, his cigar in hand. 

" Fracture Fire. " Rylluki grumbled. 

Suddenly the cigar in his elder brothers hand exploded in likeness to how the firecracker had earlier. 

Milluki flew back and gripped his hand, minor burns covering it. 

” You little! ” 

” Your a brat Milluki. “ Rylluki growled. 

He turned and offered his hand to the boy behind him. The kid took it and he immediately let go. 

His face wasn’t memorable. 

” To the chamber. “ Rylluki said as he grabbed his brothers arm.   
  


He would later return with cigar markings and cuts. 


End file.
